1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a lens device that aides in delivering a uniform distribution of light from a light source.
2. Background of the Invention
In many applications, from flashlights to lasers, obtaining a uniform distribution of light from a light source has been a long-standing problem. The tendency of a light source to illuminate a surface with greater intensity in the central part of the illumination area as compared with the peripheral portions of the illumination area can be frustrating. Even when the input light from a light source (i.e., before a lens) is a substantially parallel uniform beam, the output distribution of light (after the lens) on a designated surface is not be uniform. The light intensity is higher for the central region of a spherical lens than for the outlying region or angles.